Jessica's lost love story
by nixykinz
Summary: Imagine if Bella's friend Jessica also knew Edward was a vampire? and was in love with him? In this story It shows Jessica and Edward before Bella moved to Forks and how they hide everything from Bella  Keep in mind Im only 14 and Im not a professional
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

I wondered if he could see the fog from my breath in the icy air, and covered my mouth with my hands using the ends of my sweater as if they were mittens. I settled farther down in the bush my eyes glued to his silhouette up in the pine tree. He knew I was there. I could tell. He shot me a quick glance confirming my obviously loud thoughts. "You know there is no use in hiding… "His voice sent chills down my spine. "I know" I replied lifting myself off the ground. His dark shadow now was on the ground before I could even notice he came down. "I… I guess I can't keep my thoughts on mute can I? "I broke the silence once again hoping he would give me somewhat of a response to walk towards me or even look me in the eyes. I needed something from him, something that would tell me I was _something _to him. "I never said I didn't care about you" he snapped. His ability to read my every thought was becoming irritating but also even more intriguing. "Then why won't be with me!" I didn't mean to yell at him but I did, and I'm glad I did. I cannot go another minute without answers to the questions that have been painfully lingering in my mind for the past week. "You know the answer to that Jessica! "

Truthfully I did know the answer, but I couldn't walk away and accept it. I needed more. "You want more? I want to kill you! And I can't control that! You can't control that! I hear your thoughts about me and I am not the fantasy you think I am!" He was now turned toward me the moons light was now brightening his face revealing his bright burning eyes filled with frustration and a thirst for warm human blood. "Well…" I opened my mouth up for a flow of words to escape but they refused to. I knew that whatever I said he would veto and it wouldn't matter. He refused to love me the way I loved him, and nothing could change his mind. _Just kiss me one last time… _ I asked him through my thoughts , because I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. I closed my eyes like I always did when he kissed me, expecting to feel his cold lips against mine, but nothing came. When I brought myself to open my eyes again his face was inches from mine and I could tell he couldn't bring himself to risk it while his thirst was burning. "I'm sorry…" he was gone but his whispered voice seemed to linger in the air, but I began to wonder if Edward Cullen had even spoken the words at all…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- how did I let it get to this point?

I dug my head farther into the pillow. I just let my fresh tears run down my face and drop without rubbing them away, because like a waterfall they weren't stopping. I glanced over at the glowing green numbers on my alarm clock in the dark.

3:00 A.M

I tumbled over trying once more to get comfortably positioned, but seep was far too away from me now. Frustrated, I threw my comforter onto my hard wood bedroom floor, and gladly let the cool fresh air chill my body that was only covered by a tank top and pajama shorts. I didn't want to be warm. I wanted to be cold, like him… I _wanted_ him. Never could I remember needing someone so desperately, and I wondered how I ever let myself get to such a torturous point. I closed my eyes, and again attempted one last time to shut out these thoughts and close down my mind, but when the only thing detectable was the darkness behind my shut eyelids it brought me back to Edwards face. It brought me to the day that the unbelievable became believable and the non-existent became my intense reality.

"Abby!"… "Abby!" I called out the name of my lab-chow mix's name into the pine trees. Once again she escaped the worn-out fence that held her in my backyard, by digging a large hole under the distorted wires big enough for her to squeeze through. I find myself trudging the trails in the woods behind my old house in Forks, Washington more than I ever wanted to because my industrious, workaholic of a mother falls short to get it fixed or replaced. Once I remember her getting caught up in a "meeting" when I was 7 and missed my dance recital… well at least that was her excuse. I quickly shook off the thoughts about my scornful mother and continued yelling for Abby. I had no clue to how far she decided to go so I continued hollering for her, scanning the area, and advancing further into the brush. Time passed, and I made my way farther and farther out in the forest with no sign or clue of where my dog was. "UGH!" I groaned loudly and plopped my now fatigued body on a stump near an old oak tree. Rubbing my hands on my forehead, I accepted defeat and yelled out to my un-seen mutt, "Wherever you are you can just stay there! You obviously like it better anyways!" but the woods still continued to be almost utterly silent. My eyes wondered out in the distance, at the color changed leaves that were falling as the wind blew. Fall had always been my favorite season, around this time my dad would be taking me to pick out a pumpkin so we can carve it or to a small town fall festival … man did I miss him. Even though I am 18 I wish I could still do daddy-daughter stuff, and even though I'm 18 I still cannot put my mind around how any parent could get up and leave their kid behind all because of a failed marriage. In the midst of my nostalgia a large bird in one of the swaying trees caught my eye in the far stretch of forestation. Even though it was a far ways away I could determine it was much larger than any normal bird, and the way it sat there on the branch was unsettling… almost frightening. For the sake of my curiosity I began to walk toward the clearing in the woods squinting as I went to make out the figure better. My heart suddenly seemed to skip a beat when I, realizing this wasn't what I thought it was, became close enough to visualize it. Everything about it was wrong… the way it crouched, and stared in my direction, and the way the shaggy blonde hair covered the face… this was a man. My heart started pounding and _something _inside of me told this was treacherous and that _something _was moving me quickly away from there. The only sound I could hear was the loud crunching of crushing October leaves under my boots, but I still felt as if I was being followed, so I looked over my shoulder again and again as I paced down the trail. Whatever that was in the tree startled me But suddenly, I stopped in my tracks with a new feeling of ease. _What if I'm running from nothing? _The thoughts that clogged my mind seemed to fade and I was left with a sort of an unnatural serene feeling. Before I could even give this another thought I was slammed into the ground by a magnificent force, my face buried in the leaves. My whole body seemed to ache as I felt what seems like a man on top of me, but was quickly thrown off. Everything seemed to be in fast forward from there. My legs were pulled and I was drug backwards and me left arm was yanked with such an incredible strength I was sure something was seriously injured. The once almost silent woods were filled with sounds of crashing, swooshing, and struggling of two unidentified men. I laid there shaking on the ground , hopeless and scared, but the little bit of the courageous side in me (and the obvious curiosity) I slowly lifted my head to catch a glimpse of my aggressor and my defender, but nothing could prepare me for the sight that lay in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the unbelievable now believable

(Sorry I said she was 18! Erase that out of your mind she's 16)

My heart was ramming against my chest. Nothing could have prepared me to have seen what I am seeing. The man who had attacked me had un-humanly possible glowing red eyes and knotted blonde hair that was hanging down in his eyes. His skin was pale and looked like smooth white stone, and with his mouth open you could see pointed fangs protruding from his mouth. I had only seen things like this in movies but in the movies was

Dressed up people in costumes; here was something right in front of me. Things like this were only supposed to exist in old stories told around a fire at night or in Halloween specials on TV … so how am I seeing this? After the shock of what I was seeing started fading I started realizing more "JASPER STOP!" the man who had saved me from death yelled as he held the red-eyed struggling man against a tree by his neck. Although this man had supposedly saved me from a certain death he

had the same pale stone skin, and I assumed that whatever the man was he was holding back from me was he was too. His hair was shorter and his arms were a bit larger and stronger-looking. A shock went down my spine

… What if he wasn't protecting me but fighting like a wild animal to kill me, I was sure no matter the outcome of this fight I wasn't going home. I wondered how long it would take for my mother to notice my absence, and if my father would find out somehow. Maybe he would care… maybe he would feel bad about leaving us. My thoughts were suddenly snapped off when my so called "protector" threw the man he called Jasper into the ground almost as effortless at throwing away a sheet of paper. When he hit the earth the ground beneath me shook. What were these people?

I knew the word that would name them but my brain wouldn't let me bring it to mind. "Go home jasper!" He yelled again holding him to the ground. Although he was struggling to get out of his grasp, the red eyes were glued on me never looking away or even blinking. "Jasper!" an unidentified female voice screamed from behind me, I tried to get a look at who it came from but I couldn't bring myself to lift my head any higher. Finally leaving my gaze, Jasper turned toward the voice and the struggle calmed, and in a blink of an eye he was gone from under my abettor. "What are you going to do about this Edward!" the girl bellowed once again. "Just take him back to Carlisle I will deal with this…" I was sure that meant kill me off … but why go through that much trouble to save me just to throw me away? The woods briskly went silent again, and I wondered if he had left me but then his voice, calmer now, spoke towards me, "can you get up?" I wasn't even sure of that _can I?_

I lifted one leg

No problem

Then the other

A sharp pain but no too bad

First arm

Shoulder hurts buts usable

The other

Fine

I came to the conclusion that my body was some-what applicable. I raised my voice as much as I could but I still wasn't sure if it was enough for him to hear me, "yeah I… I think so" I slowly lifted myself off the ground, but when I got to my feet spasms of pain went through my left leg and I fell back down on my butt. I looked up at him, his eyes were a bright bitter-sweet apricot shade that seemed to look through me, unlike Jasper he was more mystifying than terrifying, and I felt like getting close to him. "Here…" he said as he neared me and lifted me into his arms as if he read my mind.

"Where do you live?" I didn't want to tell him I wasn't done with this; I needed to know what happened… "Please don't ask me questions" My heart jumped. He did know what I was thinking… "Well then you can just set me back down then" the words came out without me being able to stop them. He gave me agitated look, and though I knew that this wasn't supposed to played with I felt strangely comfortable in the arms of … again my mind wouldn't let me declare it. "Just tell me…" he hissed. I thought a second before I spoke again although I was sure he could hear everything I was contemplating, "I will tell you if you explain why he... Jasper attacked me" "OK listen" he was looking me straight in the eyes now. Even though everything about him wasn't ordinary he felt so normal to me. His voice was as smooth as he spoke, "what happened with him was NEVER supposed to happen, and I am NOT normal. If you don't tell anyone about anything you won't get hurt so please just tell me" Every thought about him being normal was now erased from my mind completely. Part of me was terrified when my senses finally snapped but the other half was now completely infatuated. I was in the arms of a vampire.


End file.
